Tears of Pity
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: For an assignment in her English class, Ichigo has to read a book and Is not too happy about it, but she's about to get a totally new perspective on things... especially when Kisshu gets a few new ideas from it. K/I. R
1. Chapter 1

**Its me again!!! Ok so for now this is a one-shot, but I think I could make this into a Kisshu/ Ichigo story if you guys would like that... So anyway, I dedicate this piece to all my wonderful reviewers of my drabble 'Night' and especially 'Fireflies Glow' for such an amazing review. **

**IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA STORYLINE PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE BEGINNING THE STORY!!!:**

**The Phantom of the Opera is a story about Christine Daae who loses her father and is forced to move to the Paris Opera house. One night while she is praying she gets confronted by a dissembodied voice claiming to be the 'Angel of Music' that her father had promised to send her once he was dead. Willingly, Christine belives and proceedes to take voice lessons from the mysterious voice. All the while an 'Opera Ghost' runs the theater via blackmail and dangerous pranks, but Christine is unable to make a connection between the Opera Ghost and her Angel of Music. One night, after an amazing preformace on stage, Christine gets beconed by her angel to join him in his world. She eagarly accepts. He tells her to come to her mirror and from there he kiddnaps her and takes her to his home in the cellars beneath the Opera House. There we learn that the Angel and Ghost are one in the same, and that niether of them are spirits, just a man. A man in a mask who claims his name is Erik. In her deep curiosity she rips Erik's mask off revealing a copse-like deformation. In his shame, Erik returns Christine to the surface. Where she meets the love of her life Viscount Raoul De Chagney, who was once her childhood friend. They plan to run away together. Erik hears of this and takes immeadiate action. He kiddnaps Chrisine right on stage and takes her back down to the cellars. Raoul chasing after them with, Nadir ( or as Erik calls him Daroga which means 'chief of police' in persian) a friend of Erik, leading the way. Taking a wrong turn along the way, Raoul and Nadir find themselves in Erik's torture chamber. Erik tells Christine that he would give her a choise, choise one: She marries him. Choise two: He blows half of paris up. She consents to being Erik's bride and Erik lets Raoul and Nadir go. Yet, in the end, He sees how much she loves Raoul and lets her go with him, making her promise to comeback when he was dead and bury him. She left and two weeks later in the Obitchawary there was a single line "Erik is Dead". He died of a broken heart.**

**So please Enjoy!!**

* * *

The book may as well have been the devil, the way Ichigo was glaring at it. English had always been her least favorite subject. She was not a business woman and never planned on being one, so what was the point to learning it? And, much less, read an entire novel in it! It made no sense to the poor cat girl. She came to the conclusion that her teacher must hate her; want to waste her precious time that she could be spending with Masaya!

But, on the other hand, she reasoned, it was worth a rather large percentage of her grade, so it must be done. With a disgusted scowl on her face, she picked up the book and took a long scrutinizing look at the cover.

The binding of the book was a simple black leather with the plain gold words in the center that read "The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux". She groaned out loud. _Opera. _She thought dejectedly in her head. _The senpai really must hate me_.

Sighing she flipped open to the first page and began to read…

"_The Opera Ghost really existed…"_

From that sentence on, Ichigo became entranced in the book. She felt herself being ravlled into the story of Christine Daae, the opera singer. She clapped her hands in joy when Christine found love with the handsome Viscount, and shrieked in horror when she was kidnapped by the Phantom. Her head reeled with all the emotions emitted from the page. And then she read…

"'_I am going to _die… of_ love… Daroga… I am dying of love… That is how it is… I loved her so!... Listen, Daroga… listen to this!.. while I was at her feet… I heard her say, 'Poor, unhappy Erik!'… I had become no more than a poor dog ready to die for her…'"_

Tears started flowing down Ichigo's face. _Poor, unhappy Erik!_ She cried in her head. The pitty she felt for the ugly Opera Ghost radiated in her gut. Unable to read anymore that night she set the book on her nightstand and fell down on the pillows and let the tears lull her to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kisshu sat on the tree outside. After he was sure she was asleep, he flew in through her window. He silently crossed the room, gracefully dodging any noise making obstacle. He picked up the book from the nightstand and curiously flipped to the page where his Kitty-cat had started to cry. When he finished the passage, He sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Silly, Ichigo, when will you understand that I am your Erik?"

* * *

**Review? Please??**


	2. Eriksenpai

**As you've probably already gathered, I decied to continue my story "Tears of Pitty" I mean how can I resist doing something with both The Phantom of the Opera and Tokyo Mew Mew?!?! So please enjoy and Review!!**

* * *

Kisshu smirked lightly to himself. Pai's borderline obsessive lab work did have its advantages. For he held, in his hands, the key to his happiness. Or, more accurately, a bottle of hormones.

From what he had been able to annoy out of Pai, the hormones will manifest her cat genes to the point where they think it's mating season, therefore bring her into heat early. And, Kisshu smirked devilishly, as any cat would tell you; heat makes you a little cloudy. Leaving Kisshu with the perfect opportunity to snatch his precious Ichigo from under Masaya's nose!

But, even so, he still had one problem. He still had to get the hormones in her somehow. As Pai would always say, "When in doubt, go to the Library!"

And that's exactly what Kisshu did. Now, Kisshu was smart enough to know that they would not have any books with the title "How to Discreetly Slip Hormones Into Unsuspecting Girls For Dummies" or anything similar. Instead he tried a more creative approach. He read through countless stories, both fiction and non-fiction, about poisoning things.

Kisshu smiled triumphantly as he set down his most recent book; having finally hatched his plan. On the desk, sat the two books he had decided to base his plan off of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' and 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Just as he was about to stand to leave, he took one look back at the two books on the table and saw that he recognized one from somewhere else. _'The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux'_ Kisshu read in his head. _Sounds familiar._ Digging through every crevice of his brain he found the memory he wanted. This was the book his Kitty-Cat was reading. He remembered Erik, the ugly opera ghost, and how hard he had fought for his Christine. Remembering that, He felt a certain kinship with Erik.

_Erik-senpai,_ Kisshu thought respectfully in his head, _you and I are not dissimilar. Neither of us feel any fondness or relation to the human race, and yet we both fell for the most perfect of their creatures. And though you failed senpai. I will learn from your mistakes and be successful for both you and I. This I swear to you, my friend._

Kisshu picked up the book with the upmost tenderness, as if carrying the original Bible itself, and carried it to the check-out desk and pulled out his newly obtained Tokyo Library Card and checked out the book.

On his way back to the base, he stopped by a fruit stand and bought a package of bright red, supple strawberries. Smiling to himself he teleported to the base.

_For the trap, she is set and awaits for its prey._

* * *

**Hahaha I hope you all liked the POTO musical reference at the end!! I couldn't resist! REVIEW!!**


	3. To Capture Ichigo

**Hi!! Sorry I've been gone! I hate homework, it takes away from my writing time. I based this entire chapter on the Mirror sequence in the Phantom of the Opera musical version. Oh and if you don't reconize the book I mention about mid-chapter, I'm refering to _Phantom_ By Susan Kay, which is a version of Phantom of the Opera that tells Erik's entire life story. In my opinion, Its the best version of Phantom of the Opera out there and might even give the orignal a run for it's money. So please enjoy and review!!**

* * *

Kisshu drizzled the hormones over the bowl of strawberries with extreme caution. If his calculations were indeed correct, it would only take a matter of minutes for the hormones to kick in once they had entered her system.

The only question that remained was: How to get Ichigo to eat the strawberries. It was common knowledge that strawberries were Ichigo's favorite food, but would she really eat random strawberries that appear out of thin air for no apparent reason? Well, he was going to find out one way or another.

Teleporting to Ichigo's kitchen he gently set the bowl of strawberries on the counter and then quickly teleported away, but not before kissing the top one for good-luck.

Ichigo skipped into the kitchen. Nothing could possibly make this day better for her. She had had a date with Masaya and wasn't late, Kisshu had not shown up once to bug her with his perverted games, and, she smiled as she caught sight of the strawberries, She was about to have her favorite food.

She greedily eyed the ripe strawberries, and licked her lips as she imagined their taste. Carefully, as if afraid that she would break it if she held it too firmly, placed the strawberry in her mouth and bit.

Meanwhile, up in Ichigo's room, Kisshu laid strewn out on her bed casually while reading the book he had come to think of as his manual. In fact, he was so obsessed with learning from Erik-senpi's mistakes he had checked-out every major recount of his story.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he vigorously read a passage of _Phantom. _In his concentration his left hand absent mindedly left the binding of the book to play with one of his pigtails.

If someone were to pass by him at this moment in time, they would think that he was figuring out every digit of pi or, perhaps, attempting to figure out the meaning of life.

He sighed in aggravation as he flipped over onto his stomach, still concentrating on the book. _Now, if Erik lured Christine through the mirror with his voice, which I suppose could be compared to a drug… Or I guess my use of the hormones is sort of like using a drug… Only I don't have an angelic voice like him… eh, details. _

Quirking one of his ears in the direction of the door, he listened for any sign that Ichigo had eaten the strawberries yet. Even so, He would have to wait for her to come to him. But, that little detail didn't mean that much to him. The way he figured, he had waited this long, he could wait a few minutes longer.

Downstairs, Ichigo had greedily devoured each and every one of the succulent strawberries. She smiled happily as she licked the left over juice off of lips and cheek, completely unaware of the hormones attacking her system.

She flopped down on the couch satisfied with her afternoon snack and picked up her copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and began to read. She honestly could laugh at herself for the fit she threw about reading this book in the beginning. It turned out that she loved it! In actuality, she had read the book over at least three times now. Her excuse being that it would help her pass the accumulative test. Even though, by that point she knew the storyline backwards and forwards and by heart.

She smiled as she read her book, the pages seeming to fly before her eyes. Then her stomach gave a great grumble, breaking her from her phantom enduced trance. And, for the first time, she felt sick. Her stomach felt like a tangled mess and her body felt hot and sweaty and her head a little unfocused.

Taking a deep breath to try to help with the ever growing knots she stumbled her way to the stairs to go take a nap in her room.

Both of Kisshu's ears perked up when he heard the thud of a foot making contact with the stairs. He smiled to himself. _This is it…_ He held his breath as he heard her climb the stairs, keeping perfect time with the beat of his anxious heart.

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Clank._

His heart seemed to stop when he heard her foot hit the landing. No, it wouldn't be long now and she would be his.

Ichigo's head was in a complete haze. Everything around her looked and sounded like a dream, but at the same time, unlike a dream, she just wanted it to stop. She stumbled and tripped her way to the door and with shaky hands pushed the door open.

Kisshu took in a large gulp of air as he saw the doorknob turn and quickly remembered his plan and teleported to his favorite branch on the tree outside her window.

Ichigo nearly tripped over her rug as she made her way to her bed. She didn't even bother getting into her nightgown. It didn't even cross her mind. She closed her eyes and did the only thing she could, wish the pain away.

Kisshu's heart was pounding so hard, he was almost sure she could hear it. Taking three deep breaths, he opened his mouth to cross the final threshold that stood between him and his prize.

"_Ichigo..."_

Her eyes snapped open and then she groaned. She couldn't believe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"_Ichigo…"_

She sat up completely. Was she dreaming? The voice… It reminded her of the voice that Christine would hear from her Angel. "Who are you?" she asked mystified.

"_I am your Angel. Come to me Angel."_

Ichigo's eyes became hooded as she let the power and the dominance of the voice capture her. "Where are you?"

"_Look outside your window, I am there outside."_

Ichigo seemed to float her way to the window and she looked outside and came face to face with Kisshu. But, in her hormone induced state, he looked like an Angel. The name Kisshu did not even cross her mind as she took a hold of his out stretched hand. Smiling, he teleported her away from Earth.

* * *

**This is where I bug you to review so, you know the drill! Please??**


	4. The Ring

**Hello!! I know I just updated like two days ago, but I thought since I'm being bored around the house today, effectivly avoiding my homework, I might as well write a chapter. I know it's short, but to make up for it's shortness I promise to have another chapter up later today or tomorrow. I promise. If I don't I give you all rights to kill me for lying to you. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Several hours later, Ichigo groggily opened her eyes to find herself in what appeared to be her room. And, yet, she could tell it wasn't her room. Everything about the room was Identical to her real bedroom, but the annoying little bird that would chirp around the clock, was nowhere to be heard.

Letting this eerie thought sink in, she began to wonder where she was. She warily scanned the room for any signs of danger or any hints as to where she was. Then she noticed one little thing out of place.

On the nightstand sat a folded up piece of parchment. She sat for a moment, wondering who the hell used parchment as opposed to paper anymore. Then, with a shaky hand, picked up the parchment and heard a small clank as something metal hit the floor.

She reached down and felt around under the bed until she felt a metal hoop. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she grabbed hold of the hoop and pulled it into her line of vision.

She gasped. The little hoop was a plain, gold wedding ring. She turned abruptly to snatch up the parchment; trying to find the slightest explanation for the ring. Fear encompassed her body as she unfolded the piece of parchment. What met her eyes was a message written in childish scrawl.

_Ichigo,_

_I hope you find everything to your liking. I thought this design would help you feel the most at home here. I should be by later to deliver some dinner for you. As you have probably seen by now, I have placed a gold ring within this message. If you wear this ring, I swear no harm will come to you. _

_Until I see you again, All my love,_

_Kisshu_

For nearly a minute Ichigo sat dumbfounded. The phrase "curiosity killed the cat" came to mind in that instant. She had wanted to know what was going on and she got her answer. That answer made her terrified.

What was she going to do? Should she try her luck and attempt escaping? That option was quickly discarded, Escaping implied that she knew where she was and in what direction to escape to. So, really, that left her with only two options. Option 1: She grins and bears it and hopes that one day Kisshu would set her free. Or, she grimaced, Option 2: She commits suicide.

Neither option seemed appeasing to Ichigo. She took one last look at the lines of the parchment and she knew what her choice was.

Hesitantly, she slipped the cold ring onto her left ring finger. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine. This metallic coolness of the ring reminded her of Kisshu's cold touch. _How fitting._ She thought bitterly.

She sighed; she would just have to wait until Kisshu came to deliver dinner to beg for him to let her go. Suicide, she decided, was out of the question. She still had so much to live for, and she was not about to let some perverted alien scum take that all away from her.

* * *

**Yikes, Kisshu, watch out angry Ichigo alert! Review!**


	5. Ayesha's Lesson

**Alright, next chapter as promised! Sorry it took so long. It took me forever to think of what I wanted to do next. Oh and for the record the ring, the ring isn't magical or high-tech or anything like that. Its used more as a symbolic thing than an actual literal neccesity, though I give props to mew mew 124 for being the closest. I guess that's kinda my fault as a writer for not making that clear... oh well. So read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

Kisshu paced nervously as he debated whether or not to deliver dinner to Ichigo. He didn't know if he could face her just yet. And yet, he still found himself wondering. Did she like her replica room? Is she alright? Did the hormones wear off smoothly? And maybe most important of all, did she accept the ring?

The ring was something he forged with his own two hands. He dug the gold out of a mine in India. And then proceeded to refine and shape the metal, all by himself, for the sole purpose of Ichigo bearing it on her finger.

Though the ring held no marital promises on it, its silent promise meant the world to Kisshu. If she chose to wear the ring, it would show that she is at least willing to cooperate for the time being and he, in turn, would provide and protect for her with all he had to offer.

However, on the flipside, if she refused to wear the ring, he would be forced to treat her as a hostage. No matter how hard it would be for him. He silently prayed that his Ichigo would wear his ring.

Sighing, he decided he ought to go make Ichigo some food. He stood and then felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked down to find a white cat with a large bite-shaped chunk out of its right ear, forget-me-not eyes, and a diamond collar, "_meow."_

He smiled, "Well, hello there, Ayesha. Do you want to help make Ichigo's dinner too?"

Ayesha rubbed against Kisshu's leg again. _"Meow."_

Kisshu chuckled at the cat who seemed very eager to help its master in some way. "Well, how about instead of helping me, you go introduce yourself to our guest? I'm sure she'd like some company right about now."

The cat looked at Kisshu skeptically for a moment and then trotted off in the direction of Ichigo's room. Kisshu shook his head in amusement before he went into the kitchen to prepare Ichigo's dinner.

Ayesha trotted down the hallway at an even, unhurried pace until she came face to face with the door her master had always taught her would someday be his mistress' room. Calculating the jump from the floor to the doorknob, Ayesha jumped and opened the door with incredible grace. Then she pushed the door completely open and trotted into the room.

Ichigo's head snapped up as she heard the door open. In all honesty, she had been expecting Kisshu to be prancing through the door, but she was definitely surprised when she saw a white cat trot its way into the room.

The cat approached the bed and then jumped on top of it so she was facing the still startled Ichigo. To Kisshu and everybody else the cat's words would have sounded like 'meows', but because of the Red Data Animal, she could understand the cat's every word.

"_How strange, you look like a human, yet your smell and vibrations tell me that you are a cat."_

"Well, I am half-cat I can change in and out of a cat form." Ichigo began to wonder why she was answering the cat of all people! She had to be losing it, she thought to herself.

"_I see. Well, I am Ayesha. The master's cat."_

"Master? Oh! You mean Kisshu?"

"_Yes, Kisshu. But, I only refer to him as master."_

"Oh, umm… I'm Ichigo. It's… Uh, nice to meet you, Ayesha."

"_Likewise, Ichigo."_

A silence followed shortly after, where the both sized each other up, trying to see just what to make of one another. Ichigo was the first to break the silence, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with someone like Kisshu as your master?"

"_I don't particularly like the way you said that, Kisshu is a very good, sweet person!"_

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, and Hell is cold."

The cat glared at Ichigo, _"When I was a kitten, my mother abandoned me and the rest of the kittens in my litter. Because of that, we all had to grow up with only each other for support. We often had to steal food out of dumpsters and houses and such to get by. Which, come to think of it, is how I got this little scar right here!"_ She twitched her right ear to emphasize the missing chunk, _"hehe, A dog bit that off while I was stealing food out of some family's trash. But, anyway, one day I was walking around trying to find some food when I came across three very strange looking humans. All of them had large ears much like the master's. Those three gave me food and water that day. That day and every day afterward, until one of the three, Taruto, begged the oldest one, Pai, I believe, to take me home with them. Then master Kisshu joined Taruto in begging Pai until he finally gave in and allowed me to come home with them. I can honestly say it was the happiest day of my life. Anyway, afterward they all decided that I should sleep in Master Kisshu's room and that because of that he took most of the responsibility of feeding me and bathing me and playing with me. And we became closer and closer and I consider him one of my best friends. Which is why it makes me so happy to see how happy he is when he is thinking of you. So, Ichigo, please treat my master, and friend, well."_

Ichigo sat dumbfounded. This cat, was saved by these aliens? These aliens who she had always thought only wanted to hunt and destroy? The same ones who ran only on greed and selfishness? Is it possible that they too have the slightest bit of good in them?

Not to mention Kisshu. Is it possible that he really is responsible and caring enough to take care of another living thing? That thought made Ichigo's head spin.

"Is it possible?"

* * *

**Review!!!**


	6. Dinner

Kisshu pushed the door open and walked in carrying a tray of food that Ichigo grudgily admitted looked delicious. He sat the tray right in front of Ichigo and shooed Ayesha away, who darted tword the kitchen to eat her dinner.

After the cat's departure, Kisshu turned to Ichigo and was momentarily left breathless. No matter how many times he looked at her face, it always stunned him with its beauty. All he wanted to do at that moment was to touch her, just to make sure she was real. For, to him, she seemed much too good to be true.

He shook his head to break is reverie, "I-uh, brought you dinner, Kitten."

Ichigo didn't answer. In her mind she was giving him the silent treatment.

"It's your favorite… salmon and steamed rice."

Silence. Now Kisshu was starting to get desperate. "Please Ichigo. Won't you talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

Kisshu was pretty sure the room dropped a few degrees after that statement. It took all of his will power not to flinch. "Because… I want to talk to you."

Ichigo snorted, "Oh, yes, because that is SUCH a convincing argument."

Kisshu was just about to send back a bitting remark, when he noticed that his ring was on her finger. He felt his heart melt with happiness.

Ichigo noticed the alien's sudden change attitude and followed his gaze to her ring finger. "Oh, yea, right, that. What is this for anyway, Kisshu?"

Not breaking his gaze at the ring he replied, "It's my promise to you, I suppose."

"Promise?"

"Yes, As long as you wear that ring, I will protect you from any and all dangers, but if that ring is to leave your finger, I cannot guarantee that."

Ichigo sat in stunned silence. Was he serious? Did that little ring really mean so much to him? What a strange boy…

Kisshu smiled, "No matter, you are wearing the ring and that's all that matters! So hurry and eat your dinner! I want to show you around when you are finished! Oh, and I almost forgot."

He reached into a pocket in his pants that she had never noticed before and pulled out a small black book that had come to be so familiar to Ichigo and threw it on her pillow, "I thought you might want that back." And then, He left the room.

Ichigo picked up the book and read the cover_ The Phantom of the Opera_. Ichigo smiled down at the familiar object and squeezed it close to her body.

And then, Ichigo laughed. The Irony! How many paralleles are there between her and Christine Daae.

Her stomach voiced its desire to eat. And Ichigo dejectedly ate the food placed in front of her, deciding that taking food from Kisshu was better than starving to death.


	7. The Tour

**Hello! Next Chapter comming up very soon so... yea enjoy and review for this chapter please.**

* * *

Kisshu skipped with a goofy grin plastered on his face to Ichigo's room. He was finally going to show the girl of his dreams his home, the place he grew up in, and all the important places in his life. It felt like it would open a whole door in their relationship.

Ayesha trotted hastily struggling to keep up with her master. It still confused her beyond words what was so special about this girl. The cat knew that this half-cat girl was her master's first love, but she couldn't help but notice the coldness Ichigo would send Kisshu's way. Ayesha smiled inwardly. She was going to have to do something about that.

She jumped away from her master's heels and down a separate corridor, scheming all the while.

Kisshu, so submerged in his happiness, did not notice the cat's departure and came to a halt in front of Ichigo's door. He gave a chipper knock on the door before entering.

Before Kisshu had knocked, Ichigo had been sitting on her bed wondering just what the alien had in store for her. Although, he had assured her that as long as she wore the ring she would be protected, she did not put rape behind him. In fact, she was quite wary of the possibility and digusted at the very prospect of being with someone like _him_ in that way. She shivered at the thought. But, as they say, only time will tell. And then Kisshu's knock sounded.

Kisshu entered the room, big smile plastered on his face, "You ready to go, Kitten?"

Ichigo hesitantly nodded although on the inside she was screaming 'NO TAKE ME THE HELL HOME, YOU PSYCHOTIC PERVERT!' But, she reasoned, that would probably do little besides piss Kisshu off, which, being in the position she was in, was not a good idea.

Resisting the urge to bounce in excitement, Kisshu grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and walked her out into the hallway.

He enthusiastically showed her his home, which, much to Ichigo's dismay, was completely flawless. The house was well styled, well coordinated, open, clean, and organized. She never would have guessed someone like Kisshu could keep a house so well.

Kisshu, noticing Ichigo's awed expression, smiled, "My father died three months before I was born, so I only had my mother growing up. So, naturally, she taught me what she knew best. How to cook, clean, mend, and make. And this stays between us, but she also taught me how to knit."

Ichigo was impressed by Kisshu's ability to do all the house chores, considering that most boys she knew did not even know how to work a stove. Although, the whole knitting thing kind of freaked her out, "I'm sorry about your father, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled softly as he rubbed his thumb on their intertwined hands as Ichigo tried not to flinch, "Don't feel bad, Honey. I never knew him, so it was easy to handle. Shall we continue?"

Ichigo nodded in affirmative and Kisshu leaded them out the front door into his world.

Ichigo was staring in wonder at the green colored sky with a strange swirling mist in it when she felt a painful sensation in the back of her neck. She whipped around to see what caused it.

She turned to see Kisshu holding an injection needle and looking guilty. She lost control of her temper, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!"

Kisshu answered calmly, as if talking to an enraged child, "I injected you with a serum that Pai whipped up that will help you breathe on our planet. We don't have much oxygen."

This seemed to calm Ichigo a little, though she still looked pissed. He took a hold of her hand again and began to point out various shops in the underground town. It actually surprised Ichigo with the amazing kindness of the people there. People would stop and wave at her or say 'hello' or even 'good evening'. Even the florist gave her a free flower along with his best wishes. These people seemed so different from the savages her and the other Mew Mews had invisioned in their heads.

Kisshu smiled lovingly down at her, loving the sight of her among his people and even looking like she was enjoying herself. He felt his heart swell with pride to think he had given her enjoyment.

"That's Taruto's house." He said pointing to a small cottage-like thing in the distance.

"Really?" Ichigo didn't know why that fact astounded her so much, but it did. She guessed she just never thought about what kind of homes the aliens had.

Kisshu got an idea in his head when he noticed that it was almost sunset, "Kitten! Close your eyes and promise not to peek."

Ichigo eyed him warily, "What for?"

Kisshu's grin grew, "I want to show you my favorite spot on the entire planet. Please, I promise not to do anything out of line."

Ichigo found it impossible to deny him when he looked so excited, so she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled as best as she could as she let him drag her to their destination.

Meanwhile, Ayesha pushed open the door to a very well lit room littered with test tubes, gloves, and other scientific equiptment. She looked left and then right and found what she was looking for. She trotted over to the large piece of black fabric and tugged on it.

Pai looked away from his research to see what had pulled on his pants. His eyebrows darted up in surprise, "Ayesha, what in the world are you doing here?"

* * *

**Where is Kisshu taking Ichigo? What is Ayesha planning and what does it have to do with Pai? The more reviews I get, the quicker you find out!!**


	8. Sunset Musings

**Sorry for the really short update... I'll have a new chapter up monday... please review, it motivates me more to write. It reminds me that people actually do read this.**

* * *

Ayesha ran down the hallway with Pai directly at her heels. Pai was utterly perplexed to what in hell this cat wanted from him. All the while, the little wheels in Ayesha's head turned quickly fabricating a plan. This plan couldn't fail, she decided. Turning a sharp corner, she hit the first door on her left with all of her body weight, forcing it open. Entering the room, she sat in the middle of it and looked at Pai with eager eyes. Pai's normally emotionless eyes widened slightly as he finally understood what the cat was attempting to ask him.

Kisshu, with Ichigo's hand firmly planted his, raced off to his destination, hoping to catch it before the sun went down. All of the sudden, Kisshu stopped causing Ichigo to run into his back. He couldn't help but grin. He had made it at just the right moment to capture all of the magic, "Alright, Kitten, open your eyes."

When Ichigo opened her eyes, she was sure she was dreaming. The golden sun radiated on the horizon entwining its magentas and yellows with the odd green sky. The sunlight floated gently down onto the landscape, which was a masterpiece in and of itself. A garden which could easily have earned the name of Eden on Earth. The garden stretched as far as the eye could see almost seeming to meet the sun at the horizon. The way the sunlight landed on the garden made it look like the sun was caressing the beauty of the magnificent garden. Any Italian artist, Ichigo thought in awe, would kill to be standing where I am. To see this magnificent sight, and yet, she had a feeling, she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Kisshu looked out onto the setting sun right alongside Ichigo. He had seen this scene many a time before, but he had always had watched it alone. It was his retreat; his place to be alone. But, he decided, he did not want to be alone anymore. He always wanted to be faithfully by his Ichigo's side, to spend the rest of his life giving her reasons to wear the look she was wearing at that moment. Pure, innocent pleasure and wonderment. And, yet, that sunset seemed a better than the rest. The sun seemed to show more proudly the vibrant colors of the garden seemed richer, livelier. Of course, he thought, that could possibly be the gorgeous girl next to him. She truly was a light to match the sun. Or at least she was enough light to fill up his dark life so it looked like heaven.

* * *

**I know you love the fluff, so don't deny it. Please REVIEW!!**


End file.
